shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Viony
Viony is the het ship between Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger from The Incredibles fandom. Canon The Incredibles Tony is one of the popular boys at school, while Violet is shy nature and secretly a super, that can make herself invisible and create forcefields. One day after school, Violet sees Tony leaving the building and after he half ways passes her, Violet makes herself invisible when Tony turned to take another look at the girl he passed; without knowing that he is looking straight at Violet's face. Once he was gone Violet made herself seen again as she reflects on the brief moment where her crush looked at her, before her family picked her up. After the Parr family's crazy adventure that brought them closer together, and on the day of Dash's sports day, Tony notices Violet's new bright colored and hair pulled back look and beings to talk with her, even though he stubbled a bit and Violet ended up being the one to ask him out on a movie date on Friday. As Violet's little adventure and saving the city with her family had made her a lot more confident in herself and her super abilities. Incredibles 2 The second film begins with Rick Dicker asking Tony questions on the events of the Underminer's attack, along with him seeing Violet without her mask when she had angrily throw it off and later ran away from Violet when she had tried to talk to him. Tony also explains to Dicker that is he very fund of Violet and doesn't blame her for the law that has Supers like her illegal, and that a part of him still wants to have the date with her. Even though another part of him wishes that he never discovered Violet's superhero secret, before his memories of what he saw, along with all of his memories of Violet were erased from his mind. Violet didn't know that telling her father about the incident with Tony and her mask would have led to Dicker erasing Tony's memories of her, as she waited for Tony to take her out on their date. When she talked with Tony the next day to explain both the move and seeing her dressed up as a superheroin, as she tries to get him off the super sent and to ask why he stood her up, only to have Tony asking Violet who she is. In which hurt Violet as she began to believe that it was an act that Tony was putting on to make her leave him alone. Until she learns the truth from her father and was enraged by it, as it means that her and Tony's relationship is back at square one and its all because of supers, which is why she denounces them. Realizing his mistake Bob tries to patch things up with Violet and Tony by taking his family to The Happy Platter, without telling Violet that it is where Tony works part-time at. In which causes Violet to embarrass herself when she saw Tony while squirting water she was drinking out of her nose, Tony showed concern for Violet but she was too embarrassed of herself and angry at her father to talk with Tony properly. After Violet and her family saved the city, again, and made all Supers legal again, she re-intradoses herself to Tony so they could properly start to rebuild their just started relationship and have another chance to go on a movie date. When they got to the theatre, however, trouble passes striate by them and Violet gets Tony out of the car and asks him to get the popcorn before she and her family went to cash after the criminals; with the promise of her making it back in time for the film. Moments Incredibles 2 *Just before Tony dashes away from the chaos, he hears Violet's voice and knew that she might be one of the Supers before he saw her without the mask. Fanon While the first and second film indicates that the two are or may have stared to go out with each other, Violet way struggle with being a normal everyday girl for Tony and being a superhero for the city; as well as trying to balance it out so their relationship would work. Since many superhero/non-superhero relationships are known to fall apart when their duties to the people get in the way for the times they want and need to be there for their non-super lovers. On AO3, the ship only has 31 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Violet/Tony on FanFiction.Net Gallery The_Incredibles_-_Violet_and_Tony_Scenes_by_dlee1293847.jpg